Eric
Perfil thumb|250px|Eric *'Nombre:' 에릭 / Eric *'También conocido como:' Eric Moon *'Nombre real:' 문정혁 / Moon Jeong Hyuk *'Lugar de nacimiento': Seúl, Corea del Sur *'Profesión:' Cantante, Actor, Compositor y Modelo *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Estatura:' 180cm *'Peso:' 71kg *'Signo zodiacal:' Acuario *'Tipo de Sangre:' B *'Agencia:' Shinhwa Company Dramas *Discovery of Love (KBS2, 2014) * Myung Wol the Spy (KBS2, 2011) * Strongest Chil Woo (KBS2, 2008) * Que Sera, Sera (MBC, 2007) * Wolf (MBC, 2006) * Invincible Parachute Agent (SBS, 2006) * Super Rookie (MBC, 2005) * Phoenix (MBC, 2004) * Banjun Drama (SBS, 2004) * Breathless (MBC, 2003) Películas * Diary of June (2005) * A Bittersweet Life (2005) * Emergency Act 19 (2002) Programas de TV *Running Man (SBS-2015) ep. 147 * Cool Kiz On The Block (KBS2, 2013) *Beatles Code (Mnet, 2013) *Shinhwa broadcast (JTBC, 2012-2014) *Heroine 6 (KBS2, 2006) *Let's cokeplay battle Shinhwa (2005) *Love letter (MBC, 2004) *New X-Man (SBS, 2004) *X-File (2001) * Amazing Challenge "Game Show" (2002) * A Funny One (2003) Anuncios *Chicken Mania * Roygen * Hyundai * Megapass * GooGooCone * Binch Cookie * Rinnai * Anycall * HANBUL Cosmetics' it 's skin' *Coca-Cola *NII *Spam *Swiss luxury watches, even *Vivaldi Park *KT Falcon Pass *Domino's Pizza *Anycall Videos Musicales *Teen Top - Supa Luv (2011) * Stellar feat Eric - Rocket Girl (2011) *Shin Hye Sung & Lyn - Love..After, Winter Story (2006) *Lee Hyo Ri feat Eric - Animotion (2005) * Lee Hyo Ri feat Teddy - Anyclub (2005) * Lee Hyun Do (D.O.) - The New Classic Colaboraciones * Lee Min Woo feat Eric - TAXI * H-Eugene (H-유진) - WE ROCK * Ga In feat Eric - Nostalgia * Kan Mi Youn feat Eric - Paparazzi * Stellar feat Eric - Rocket Girl * Honey Dew feat Eric - Like A Fool * Yozoh feat Eric - Nostalgia * Shin Hye Sung feat Nam Gyuri y Eric - Hello and Goodbye * Kim Dong Wan feat Eric - Honey * Andy feat Eric y Amin.J - Think you * Andy feat Eric, Dongwan y Minwoo - Never Give Up * Son Dam Bi feat Eric - Are you crazy * Lyn (feat Eric) - I'm curious * Lyn (feat Eric) - Sunshine * Lee Min Woo feat Eric - Showdown * Lee Hyo Ri feat Eric - Animotion * Lee Hyun Do (D.O.) - The New Classic * S.E.S feat Eric y Andy - I'm your girl Reconocimientos * 2004 MBC Drama Awards: '''Mejor actor revelación por Phoenix * '''2004 MBC Drama Awards: '''Premio a la popularidad por Phoenix * '''2004 Acting Daesang Award: Mejor nuevo actor por Phoenix * 2005 Baeksang Arts Awards: '''Mejor actor nuevo por Super Novato * '''2005 Baeksang Arts Awards: '''Actor mas popular por Super Novato * '''2005 MBC Drama Awards: '''Top Excellenve award actor por Super Novato * '''2006 Baeksang Arts Awards: '''Mejor actor nuevo (cine) por Diary of June (nominado) * '''2006 SBS Acting Award: Mejor actor por Invincible Parachute Agent * 2006 SBS Acting Award: Premio a uno de los diez coreanos más populares * 2014 KBS Drama Awards : 'Premio a la Excelencia, Actor en una Miniserie Discovery of Love * '''2014 KBS Drama Awards : '''Premio Netizen, Actor Discovery of Love * '''2014 KBS Drama Awards : '''Premio a la Mejor Pareja con Jung Yu-mi Discovery of Love Curiosidades *'Grupo de Kpop: Shinhwa *'Familia:' Dos hermanas mayores *'Religión:' Cristiano *'Aficiones: '''Escuchar música, navegar por internet. * '''Idiomas: '''Coreano, Inglés *'Especialidades:' Clarinete, saxofón, rap de estilo libre y beat box. * '''Educación: ' ** Daechi Elementary School en seul ** John Burroughs Middle School en Los Angeles, CA ** Parks Junior High School en Fullerton, California ** Sunny Hills High School en Fullerton, California ** Dongguk University (teatro y cine) * Es originario de Los Ángeles, California, E.E.U.U. Por ello sabe perfectamente inglés. * Se unio a SM como aprendiz. *Antes de debutar con Shinhwa. Eric junto a su compañero Andy habían colaborado en el videoclip de S.E.S "I'm your girl" e incluso aparecieron en varios programas musicales. * A principios de 2006, Eric fue herido en el set del drama MBC Wolf mientras toma una escena, cerca de Namdaemun en Seúl, donde iba a salvar a su co-estrella Han Ji-min. Sin embargo, el conductor del coche tomo truco malinterpretando las señales que conducían a 40 km / h, y no se detuvo en frente de ellos como estaba previsto. * Fue el primer miembro de Shinhwa en alistarse para el servicio militar obligatorio. *El 9 de octubre del 2008 Eric hizo su ingreso al servicio militar en el Centro de Entrenamiento Nonsan en Chungnam. Regresó el 30 octubre del 2010. *Ganó un concurso de baile en América. *Se le pregunto quien era su chica ideal y él eligió a SoHee de Wonder Girls, dijo que era la mas linda de todas las chicas. *Mantuvo una relación con la actriz Park Si Yeon pero decidieron terminar en el 2007 debido a las diferencias de personalidad. Quedaron como amigos en la industria del entretenimiento. *Eric y Park Si Yeon se convirtieron en pareja cuando Eric anunció audazmente su amor el uno al otro en mayo del 2004 en su página web personal. * El 1 de julio de 2011, Eric convirtió en CEO de Shinhwa Company, junto a su compañero Lee Min Woo como co-CEO empresa que lleva las actividades del grupo. *Se unio a la empresa Top Class Entertainment, Fue el productor del grupo de chicas Stellar, que debutó en agosto de 2011 con la canción "Rocket Girl" también rapea en la pista, además aparece en su video musical. * El Diciembre de 2013, el contrato de Eric con Top Class Entertainment llegó a su fin. No volvió a firmar otro contrato con Top Class Entertainment. *También anunció que ha formado su propia empresa de gestión, E&J Entertainment con su manager de 10 años, Lee Jong-hyun. Enlaces *Perfil (Daum) *HanCinema *Wikipedia en Ingles Galería Eric2.jpg Eric3.jpg Eric4.jpg Eric5.jpg Eric6.jpg Eric7.jpg Eric8.jpeg Eric9.jpg Categoría:KActor Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KModelo Categoría:KCompositor Categoría:Shinhwa Company